Guiltily
by Blackball
Summary: Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck, der nicht mal einer nervigen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, wird des Mordes verdächtigt. Keiner will das Glauben, doch die beweise werden erdrückend. Und der Sänger hüllt sich in Schweigen!ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Chapter 1

.: Guiltily::.

**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Autorin:** Blackball

**Kapitel:** 1 von 9

**Status:** abgeschlossen, restlichen Kapitel folgen jede Woche!

**Wörter:** 1157

**Pairing:** Shuichi x Yuki und angedeutet K x Hiro

**Genre:** Drama, Humor, Romance

**Rating:** Die ersten 8 Kapitel PG 13 das letzte NC-17 (adult)

**Warnung:** Ziemlich durchgeknallte Story

**Hinweiß:** Ich mache nur sehr kurze Kapitel alle so ca an die 1000 Wörte, aufgrund, dass das Lesen von manchen langen Storys anstrengend ist lach!

**Summary:** Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck, der nicht mal einer nervigen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, wird des Mordes verdächtigt. Keiner will das Glauben, doch die beweise werden erdrückend. Und der Sänger hüllt sich in Schweigen!

**A/N:** Sooo mal meine eigentlich erste Gravitation Story lol ich konnts net lassen lach. Öhm ja noch so als kleine Anmerkung… Toma, Suguru, K…blablabla sind irgendwie alle einfach gute Freunde XD werdet ihr ja merken. Und Yuki kommt manchmal ziemlich OOC rüber, aber so mag ich ihn nun mal lach

Greez Blacky (o.o) 

**KAPITEL 1**

Bad Luck hatte sich nach ihrer Japantournee eine kleine Auszeit gegönnt. Nur ein paar Wochen Urlaub, um sich mal ein wenig zu erholen. Das hatten sie sich wohl alle reichlich verdient, vor allem Shuichi, dieser hatte große Mühe bei den letzten Konzerten seine volle Power zu geben. Zum einen wollte seine Stimme schon nicht mehr so wie er wollte und zum anderen vermisste er Yuki einfach.

Fröhlich betrat er die Wohnung seines Geliebten, die jetzt auch schon seit langem seine war. „YUKIIII! Ich bin zu hause!" Rief er mehr als laut durch die Wohnung. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. War sein um alles in der Welt geliebter Yuki etwa gar nicht zu hause? Mit schnellen Schritten lief der jüngere zum Arbeitszimmer und riss die Tür auf. „Yukiiii!" rief er nochmals freudig.

Dieser saß wie erwartet an seinem Laptop und starrte ihn nun mit einer sehr düsteren Mine an. Innerlich zuckte Shuichi zusammen. „Ich bin wieder daaa". Fügte er in dem gleichen fröhlichen Ton hinzu und wäre Yuki am liebsten um den Hals gesprungen. Doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. „Toll, meinst du nur weil du wieder hier bist gibt es dir das Recht mich einfach zu stören", erklang die eisige Stimme des anderen.

Irgendwie war doch alles beim Alten geblieben in den ganzen sechs Monaten die er auf Tournee war, hatte sich nichts verändert.

Doch seine eigene Haarfarbe, die er sich dank einer verlorenen Wette mit Hiro nun wieder mal hatte blond färben lassen. Mit einem leisen Seufzten und noch ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen flüchtete er aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. /Ich sollte froh sein das sich nichts verändert hat, dachte er und schleppte seine Tasche in sein Zimmer. Er musste duschen, dringend duschen und endlich mal schlafen.

„Hey…willst du nicht langsam mal aufwachen, ich hab was zu essen gemacht". Shuichi öffnete verschlafen seine Augen. Wo war er?

/Yuki? Ah zu Hause/. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Yuki erhob sich von seinem Bett und verschwand aus dem Zimmer mit den Worten. „Na los, komm schon".

Er freute sich den kleinen verrückten Sänger wieder zu sehen. Doch es hatte sich eben nichts geändert, er konnte dem Wirbelwind seine Gefühle einfach nicht zeigen. Das er ihn vermisste wurde ihm noch am selben Abend, an dem die Tournee startete, klar.

Schweigend saßen sie am Tisch und aßen. Shuichi genoss jeden Bissen in vollen Zügen, wie sehr hatte er sich auf Yukis Kochkünste gefreut. „Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" Murrte Yuki leise und räumte die Teller weg. /Weitergehen/ schallten die Worte in Shuichis Kopf.

/Will er sich wieder von mit trennen/.

„Na ihr habt eure Tournee erfolgreich beendet, und nun? Neues Album?" Shuichi war erleichtert, dass seine Horrorvision nicht eintrat. „Nun ja erst mal ein wenig Urlaub.."

„Urlaub?" Wollte der kleine Wirbelwind etwa schon wieder weg? „Ja, nach der Tournee brauchen wir alle wohl erst mal ein wenig Auszeit, und dann später ein neues Album aufnehmen".

„Fährst du wieder weg?" Und wieder hatte Yuki seinen schützenden, eiskalten Ton aufgelegt und blickte ihm mit dem gleichen kühlen Standardblick an. „Wieso?" Der Kleine war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, „Willst du mich etwa schon wieder los werden?"

Glänzende, von kleinen Tränen getrübte Augen blickten den Schriftstellere an. „Fang doch nicht schon wieder gleich an zu heulen, mir ist das doch egal". Nach diesem Satz verschwand Yuki wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer und ließ einen verwirrten und mit Tränen kämpfenden Shuichi zurück.

In Wirklichkeit würde er nicht wollen, dass der Sänger schon wieder das Haus verließ. Wenn er eines in den letzten Monaten sich selbst gegenüber zugeben musste, dann, dass Shuichi ihn zwar abnorm nervte, aber dass er sein Leben auf eine doch sehr positive Weise umgekrempelt hatte. Auch hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht, sich ihm gegenüber endlich mal zu öffnen, ihm zu zeigen was er wirklich fühlte, doch so einfach war das nun mal nicht.

„Hey „Shuichi, wenn du weiter solche Luftlöcher starrst, wird sich dein Eis endgültig verabschieden", riss ihn Hiro, sein bester Freund, aus den Gedanken. Schnell lutschte er sein halb verschmolzenes Eis wieder ein wenig zu Recht. „Lass mich raten, du bist gestern mit großen Hoffnungen nach Hause gekommen, dass Yuki dich mit offenen Armen und einem Lächeln empfängt und du wurdest nur mit einem eiskalten Blick abserviert?" hakte Hiro nach. Shuichi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mit einem eiskalten Blick, einem Essen und einem dummen Spruch" seufzte der mittlerweile Blonde leise.

„Na immerhin schon mehr als nur ein Blick" scherzte Hiro. „Stimmt…komm lass uns mal irgendwas machen, ich will den Urlaub genießen, was haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht?"

So war er nun mal, sein bester Freund und Sänger. Ihm konnte nichts die Laune vertrüben und wenn, dann war das nicht von Dauer. Er war froh, wie Shuichi immer mit den ganzen Vorfällen umging. Manchmal musste er ihn zwar zügeln oder auch mal trösten, aber im großen und ganzen Stand der Kleine fest mit beiden Beinen im Leben. Auch wenn viele Leute ihn für ein kleines dummes Kind hielten. Er Hiroshi, wusste das es nicht so war.

Die Zeit ihres Urlaubs verging schneller als alle gedacht hätten. Shuichi war tagsüber und auch an machen Abenden immer mit Hiro und Suguru unterwegs. An den anderen Abenden hatte er versucht an Yuki ranzukommen, was sich aber immer wieder als hoffnungslos erwies. Und jetzt stand er schon wieder im Studio und sang. Es hatte sich wirklich nichts verändert, und eigentlich war es auch gut so.

Dafür, dass es ihr erster Tag war wurden sie von K schon wieder ganz schön gequält. Erst als es draußen schon stockfinster war verließen Shuichi, Hiro und Suguru das Studio. Nach einem kleinen Moment verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen jeweils ihre eigenen Wege nach Hause.

Yuki saß auf dem Sofa und starte an die Decke. Seine Zigarette hatte sich, wie schon so oft in Shuichis Abwesenheit, von alleine geraucht. Immer wieder warf er einen leicht nervösen Blick auf die Uhr, jetzt war es nach Mitternacht und Shuichi war noch immer nicht zu Hause. Ob ihm was passiert war?

„So ein Schwachsinn, jeder der sich mit dem anlegt wäre echt dumm…" beruhigte er sich mit seinen eigenen Worten wieder und wie auf Kommando hörte er, wie die Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt wurden. Schnell erhob sich Yuki und verschwand wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer, dass letzte was er wollte war jetzt ein an ihm klebender Shuichi der ihn fragte ob er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Nachdem die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht abrupt aufgeschlagen wurde, erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und trat hinaus auf den Flur. Alles war still. War der Sänger doch nicht nach Hause gekommen, er hatte weder einen lauten Schlag von irgendetwas Umstürzenden gehört, denn Shuichi hatte einfach das Talent jeden Abend etwas anderes in die Brüche zu bekommen, noch war er bei ihm gewesen.

Und Shuichi kam jeden Abend noch bei ihm vorbei und bestand auf seinen ‚Gute Nacht Kuss' bevor er Yuki weiter schreiben ließ. Doch dieses Mal war er eben nicht gekommen.

**A/N:** Und wie fandet ihr es? War´s fürs erste Ok? g unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick aufsetzt Bekomm ich en Kommi g?


	2. Chapter 2

**.: Guiltily:.**

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Autorin:** Blackball  
**Kapitel:** 2 von 9  
**Status:** abgeschlossen, restlichen Kapitel folgen jede Woche!  
**Wörter:** 780  
**Pairing:** Shuichi x Yuki und angedeutet K x Hiro  
**Genre:** Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** Die ersten 8 Kapitel PG 13 das letzte NC-17 (adult)  
**Warnung:** Ziemlich durchgeknallte Story  
**Hinweiß:** Ich mache nur sehr kurze Kapitel alle so ca an die 1000 Wörte, aufgrund, dass das Lesen von manchen langen Storys anstrengend ist lach!  
**Summary:** Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck, der nicht mal einer nervigen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, wird des Mordes verdächtigt. Keiner will das Glauben, doch die beweise werden erdrückend. Und der Sänger hüllt sich in Schweigen!

**A/N:** Soooo da bin ich wieder mit Chap zwei -lach- von meiner mehr als wohl kranken Story...nujaaaaaaaa !

Honmaru: Danke für dein Liebes Kommi, hab mich gefreut! Japp die beiden reden immer aneinander Vorbei, ist doch typisch -gg- bin froh das dich die Kurzen Chaps nicht stören, ich finde es so einfach besser, als wenn man dann so 10 Seiten Chaps hat -lach-

**Blacky**

* * *

**KAPITEL 2**

/Komisch, dachte der Autor und ging ins Wohnzimmer, doch dort war alles dunkel und leer. Als nächstes sah er ins Bad, doch auch hier bot sich ihm dasselbe Bild.

Den letzten Blick wagte er in das Schlafzimmer des Jüngeren und dort fand er ihn auch. Schlafend, die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen.

Sein innerlich aufgewühltes Gemüt beruhigte sich wieder und somit machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit. Shuichi musste wohl einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt haben.

Die Wochen vergingen. Bad Luck hatte nun fast ihr neues Album aufgenommen und somit wurde der ganze Stress auch wieder ein wenig kleiner. Shuichi kam abends des Öfteren spät nach Hause, ohne sich noch bei Yuki bemerkbar zu machen. Diesem jedoch war es ganz recht, er ließ es sich zwar nie nehmen nachzusehen ob Shuichi zu Hause war. Aber das er nicht bei ihm vorbei kam war gut, denn so kam er viel besser bei seinem Buch voran.

„Nun sag schon JA, Yuki…" nervte Shuichi ihn beim Abendessen. Hiro wollte seinen Geburtstag feiern und Shuichi wollte Yuki mitschleifen. „Komm schon sag JA. Du kannst auch einen Abend mal nicht schreiben, dass tut dir vielleicht auch mal ganz gut".

„So meinst du" fuhr ihn Yuki schroff an. „Nur weil du dein Album fertig hast, meinst du ich könnte meine Arbeit vernachlässigen oder wie!".

Nach diesen Worten erhob sich der Ältere von seinem Stuhl und ging Richtung Flur.

Das hatte gesessen. Shuichi saß einfach nur noch still auf seinem Stuhl und starrte seinen halb leeren Teller an. „So meinte ich das nicht…" murmelte er leise und ziemlich verletzt.

„Oh man…" stöhnte Yuki und drehte sich zu dem kleinen um. „Ich weiß…ich weiß…in Ordnung ich komm mit".

Irgendwie fing Yuki gleich an, seine Zustimmung zu bereuen. Shuichi war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und ihm wieder mal halb heulend vor Freude um den Hals gefallen. Einen kleinen Moment ließ er ihn gewähren, dann drückte er ihn weg.

„Ich muss jetzt weiterarbeiten…".

Weg war er.

Shuichi strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Morgen Abend würde er mit Yuki zu Hiros Geburtstag gehen. Endlich mal kein arbeitender Yuki. Leise summend räumte er die Küche auf und verschwand dann in sein Bett.

Die Party war in vollem Gange. Hiro hatte ein Paar der engsten Leute um ihn herum eingeladen, was K, Ryuichi, Sakano, Suguru und Toma einschloss. Yuki hatte sich mit Toma in eine Ecke verzogen und redete mit ihm. Ob man es glauben konnte oder nicht, sie unterhielten sich einfach über Gott und die Welt, nicht über Geschäfte oder Shuichi.

Letzterer vergnügte sich gerade mit Hiro und Suguru. Die drei wurden durch die Tournee richtig aneinander geschweißt. Leider färbte zu Sakanos Missgunst Shuichi auf Suguru ein wenig ab.

Die besorgten Getränke und Knabbereien gingen schon langsam dem Ende zu und die Stimmung war wirklich erstklassig. Hiro hatte schon auf ein wenig Ärger gewartet doch dieser blieb zu seiner Freude aus. „Ich glaube….langsam sollte ich nichts mehr trinken" nuschelte Shuichi und trank den letzten Schluck seines ‚Hiro Spezial Cocktails' aus. Suguru musste lachen. „Mehr verträgst du nicht?". „Hey Suguru ich bin Sänger und kein Säufer…", meckerte Shuichi leise, wieder lachten die drei.

Als es an der Tür klingelte verdrehte Hiro die Augen. „Sind doch alle da…" erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete stockte ihm der Atem. Auch die anderen wurden leise. In der Tür standen drei Polizisten mit grimmiger Mine. K hielt es für gut die Musik mal einen kleinen Tick runterzudrehen und entschied sich sogleich sie auszumachen.

„Waren wir zu laut?" fragte Hiro, sichtlich nervös.

Die Beamten betraten das Zimmer und blickten sich um. „Nein, dass nicht…" sagte der größte der drei Polizisten. „Wir suchen nur jemanden" fügte er hinzu.

„Und wen, wenn man fragen darf?" mischte sich Toma ein.

Er und Yuki waren nun auch wieder mehr in den Raum hinein getreten. „Shuichi Shindou" antworte der Beamte kurz. Shuichi riss die Augen auf. Er musste sich verhört haben.

„H-hab ich was…was…was angestellt?" fragte er nun deutlich nervös.

Ein Bemalter ging auf ihn zu. „Sind sie Shuichi Shindou?"

Shuichi zitterte innerlich, was wollten diese Leute denn von ihm?

„Können sie sich ausweisen?" der andere Beamte trat nun auch vor ihn. „N..nein…ich…ich habe den Ausweis verloren und einen neuen beantragt".

Die Polizisten blickten sich viel sagend an. „Hey, was soll die ganze Scheiße, was wollen sie von ihm?" Yuki mischte sich ein. Auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, aber das konnte er sich nicht im Stillen mit ansehen.

„Ihn festnehmen" erklang die kühle und ernste Stimme des Beamten. „WAS?" schrie nun Shuichi. „Und wegen was bitte?"

Der Beamte griff nach den Handschellen und legte sie um Shuichis Handgelenke. „Aufgrund des Verdachtes, dass sie Kagua Shimizu ermordet haben".

* * *

_Sooo das wars mal wieder -umkuck-! Wie das ist ne fise Stelle...gar net wahr -hihi-  
Neue Kommis -gg- gleich neues Chap_

_Greez Blacky_


	3. Chapter 3

.: Guiltily:.

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Autorin:** Blackball  
**Kapitel:** 3 von 9  
**Status:** abgeschlossen, restlichen Kapitel folgen jede Woche!  
**Wörter:** 859  
**Pairing:** Shuichi x Yuki und angedeutet K x Hiro  
**Genre:** Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** Die ersten 8 Kapitel PG 13 das letzte NC-17 (adult)  
**Warnung:** Ziemlich durchgeknallte Story  
**Hinweiß:** Ich mache nur sehr kurze Kapitel alle so ca an die 1000 Wörte, aufgrund, dass das lesen von manchen langen Storys anstrengend ist lach!  
**Summary:** Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck, der nicht mal einer nervigen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, wird des Mordes verdächtigt. Keiner will das Glauben, doch die beweise werden erdrückend. Und der Sänger hüllt sich in Schweigen!

**A/N:** Hallöööööööööchen -grins- da bin ich wieder mit meiner doch sehr kranken Gravi Story -gg- aber ich glaub ihr werdet es überleben -denk- -lach- Sorry das es jetzt doch länger gedauert hat -seufzt- ich war 10 Tage lang im Urlaub...

**Honmaru :** Jaaaaaa ich weiß -grins- böse stelle. Aber da warten noch mehr auf dich -pfeif- Danke für das Liebe Kommi ich hab mich tierisch gefreut. Ok ich bin eh Kommi verrückt...aber ganz ehrlich welcher Autor freut sich nicht darüber -grins- -dich knufftz-

**Joan Lillian Potter:** Huhuuuuuuu, auch dir erst mal ein Dickes Danke für deine Kommis... hab mich total gefreut. Und Japp Shu kann einem Echt Leid tun, aber das im Mom ist wohl noch nichts gegen das was kommt. -seufzt- aber keine Sorge, ich belohn den kleinen wirbelwind dafür das er jetzt leidet -gg-

* * *

**KAPITEL 3**

Alles war still, so still das man selbst eine auf den Boden fallende Nadel hätte hören können. Shuichi wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht und noch bevor er was sagen konnte wurde er von dem kleineren Beamten aus der Wohnung geführt.

„Entschuldigen sie die Störung" ertönte die Stimme eines anderen Polizisten und nun verließen sie alle wieder mit Shuichi die Wohnung. Keiner sagte etwas, alle starrten auf die noch offen stehende Tür.

War das eben wirklich passiert? Hatte man Shuichi wegen Verdacht auf Mord festgenommen. Shuichi? Der es nicht mal fertig brachte eine nervende Fliege zu erschlagen, Shuichi, der Gewalt über alles hasste! Das musste ein Missverständnis sein.

„Hey Yuki, wo willst du hin?" rief Toma ihm hinterher. Yuki hatte soeben die Wohnung durch die noch offene Tür verlassen. „Na zum Revier, dass ist ein Missverständnis, die können ihn doch nicht einfach Festnehmen" rief dieser. „Warte ich komme mit". Toma rannte schnellen Schrittes zu Yuki und beide fuhren mit dem Auto zum Revier.

Shuichi erwachte am nächsten morgen nicht in seinem erhofften weichen Bett. Nein, er lag auf einer harten Liege und war mit einer kratzigen, spröden Decke zugedeckt. Wo war er?

Als er sich aufrichtete, drehte sich alles um ihn herum.

/Nie mehr Hiro Spezial Cocktails, dachte er und fasste sich an den Kopf.

Nur langsam krochen die Erinnerungen in seinen Kopf.

Er war auf Hiros Geburtstag gewesen, der wirklich klasse war und dann waren Polizisten reingeplatzt, die ihn des Mordes beschuldigten.

Er saß in einer kleinen unbequemen Zelle mit einer Liege, die als Bett diente, einem kleinen Waschbecken mit einem winzigen, ziemlich dreckigen Spiegel darüber und einer Toilette an der Ecke. Ihn schauderte es als er dies sah.

Yuki und Toma, hatten noch die Nacht versucht Shuichi dort wieder rauszuholen, doch sie hatten keine Chance. Nachdem, dem Polizisten die Information raus gerutscht war, dass man den Ausweis des Sängers bei der Leiche gefunden hatte, gaben sie auf.

Jedoch fuhren sie nicht nach Hause sondern statteten Tomas Anwalt einen nächtlichen Besuch ab.

Als sie am frühen morgen zu Yukis Wohnung fuhren, standen Hiro, Suguru und K vor verschlossener Tür. Sie warteten wohl schon auf Yuki und Toma.

„Und?" fragte Hiro sogleich als die beiden aus dem Auto stiegen. „Kommt erst mal mit rein" murrte Yuki und öffnete die Tür. Während Toma, der sich in der Wohnung ja perfekt auskannte, Kaffee aufbrühte, ließen sich die anderen im Wohnzimmer nieder.

„Nun sag schon was?" Bat Suguru den Schriftsteller. Dieser Seufzte. „Als wir gestern Nacht auf dem Revier waren, hat man uns keine Chance gegeben ihn wieder mit zu nehmen, im Gegenteil man sagte uns, dass Shuichis Ausweis bei der Leiche gefunden wurde".

Wieder war es so still wie schon am Abend zuvor. Erst als Toma, mit dem Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer kam und sich auch setzte, meldete sich K zu Wort. „Und nun? Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen, ich denke jeder von uns weiß das er es nicht war, Shuichi könnte keinen Menschen umbringen". Alle nickten zustimmend. „Wir waren noch bei meinem Anwalt, der wird sich darum kümmern und uns hoffentlich heute noch einige Neuigkeiten bringen" erklärte Toma zu Wort und versuchte einen Schluck seines heißen Kaffees zu genießen.

Sie verbrachten den halben Tag miteinander. Sie schwiegen sich gegenseitig an. Fingen immer wieder an über das gleiche Thema zu diskutieren, dass Shuichi das nicht gewesen sein kann und hüllten sich kurz darauf wieder in Schweigen, weil sie nicht mehr weiter wussten. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Hiro, wie sich Yuki Sorgen machte.

Als Tomas Handy klingelte, weiteten sich so gut wie alle Blicke. Jeder hoffte dass es der Anwalt von Toma war. Und vor allem das dieser sagen würde: „Ich hab alles geklärt, Shindou ist frei". Toma blickte auf sein Handy und nickte den anderen zu. Also war es immerhin schon mal der Anwalt.

„Hast du was erreichen können?" fragte Toma nervös. „Hmh…WAS?" erklang nach kurzem wieder Tomas Stimme, mittlerweile sehr zerstreut und fragend. „Aber das kann nicht sein…..unmöglich…verstehe….und du kannst nichts mehr machen?...Ja, übernimm den Fall, du bist der beste Anwalt den ich kenne, ich vertrau dir….". Er legte auf.

Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte blickte er in die Runde. Ihm entgegen sahen ängstliche, nervöse und vor allem fragende Augen. „Was ist denn nun?" Fuhr Yuki ihn schroff an. „Nichts zu machen, Shindou wird so schnell dort nicht mehr rauskommen, in einer Woche geht die Verhandlung los".

„Was, aber er hat doch gar nichts gemacht" warf Suguru ein. „Doch", mehr sagte Toma nicht dazu und stand auf um zum Fenster zu gehen. „Er hat wohl heute Morgen nach einigem hin und her, den Mord an diesem Mann gestanden". Wieder wurde es still. Keiner konnte glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Shuichi, er sollte einen Menschen umgebracht haben, dass war unmöglich.

Selbst Toma wollte es nicht glauben. „Aber das kann doch nicht sein, er muss doch wenn er es wirklich war einen Grund gehabt haben, vielleicht musste er sich ja selbst schützten, vielleicht war es Notwehr" sprudelten die Vermutungen aus dem Manager heraus. Toma sah ihn nun an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wollte die Polizei ja auch rausbekommen…" „Aber?" fragte Hiro. „…Shuichi schweigt sich aus, er sagt kein Wort mehr".

* * *

**A/N:** Ok...wer möchte mich nun für die Stelle umbringen -hinter einem Karton in Deckung geh- -kekse zur bestechung reich- -grins-  
Naja ich hoffe es kommen keine Faulen Tomaten durch meinen Bildschirm geflogen -lach- Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen?

-knufftz at all-

Blacky


	4. Chapter 4

.: Guiltily:.

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Autorin:** Blackball  
**Kapitel:** 4 von 9  
**Status:** abgeschlossen, restlichen Kapitel folgen jede Woche!  
**Wörter:** 1331  
**Pairing:** Shuichi x Yuki und angedeutet K x Hiro  
**Genre:** Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** Die ersten 8 Kapitel PG 13 das letzte NC-17 (adult)  
**Warnung:** Ziemlich durchgeknallte Story  
**Hinweiß:** Ich mache nur sehr kurze Kapitel alle so ca an die 1000 Wörte, aufgrund, dass das lesen von manchen langen Storys anstrengend ist lach!  
**Summary:** Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck, der nicht mal einer nervigen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, wird des Mordes verdächtigt. Keiner will das Glauben, doch die beweise werden erdrückend. Und der Sänger hüllt sich in Schweigen!

**_A/N: Sooooo da bin ich wieder -winke- und natürlich das nächste Chap -lach-_**

**_Joan Lillian Potter: Uahhhhh -bettel- nicht umbringen bitte -hundeblick aufsetzt-. Aber ich weiß was du meinst -lach- und ja ich finde auch alle Autoren sind Sadisten -grins- scheint wohl eine mehr oder weniger dumme angewohnheit zu sein -g- Danke für dein Kommi, ich freu mich sehr darüber das du mir immer welche schreibst -knuff- Ok ich warn dich vor... ich glaube das hier ist die schlimmste stelle in der Story wo ich aufhöre -lach- aber wenn ich wieder ein Kommi bekomm von dir setz ich gleich das nächste on -hihi- jaaaaaaaaaaa ich weiß das ist erpressung...aber vielleicht funktioniert es ja -lach- -knufftz- Viel Spaß beim lesen_**

**KAPITEL 4**

_Erster Verhandlungstag:_

Es war mehr oder weniger eine offene Verhandlung, so dass Shuichis Freunde daran Teil haben konnten. Sie wollten wissen, was wirklich passiert war und vor allem wollten sie Shuichi wieder sehen. Seit einer Woche hatte keiner mehr von ihnen den Sänger gesehenen, sie hätten ihn besuchen dürfen und wollten es auch, doch Shuichi wollte sie nicht sehen. Alles was den Sänger anging hatten sie nur über Tomas Anwalt Sei erfahren. Und das war wirklich nicht viel. Der Sänger hüllte sich in Schweigen.

Zum Glück hatte die Presse bisher nichts von alle dem mitbekommen, es wurde zwar groß im Fernsehen und Rundfunk gebracht das man eine Leiche gefunden hatte. Jedoch sprach keiner darüber, dass der Sänger von bad Luck der Mörder war.

Wenn jemand wie Shuichi, der lästig ist wie eine Fliege, hartnäckig wie ein Rotweinfleck und sprudelnd wie ein Wasserfall war, gar nichts zu sagen hatte, dann war es ernst, mehr als ernst.

In einem waren sich alle sicher, Shuichi hatte seine Gründe und sie waren seine Freunde, also würden sie zu ihm halten, komme was wolle.

Als Shuichi von zwei Polizisten zu seinem Anwalt geführt wurde stockte jedem von ihnen der Atme. Shuichi war blass, mehr als blass und er wirkte kränklich, unausgeschlafen, schon fast tot.

Yuki wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, zu ihm gegangen und hätte ihn in seine Arme gezogen, doch er hielt sich gekonnt zurück und hier im Gerichtssaal war dies auch angemessen. Sonst hatte er dem Jüngeren nie wirklich Gefühle gezeigt, nur in schwachen Phasen, das musste er auch jetzt durchhalten, auch wenn er wohl jetzt zum ersten Mal begriff, wie ernst ihm das doch alles war.

Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatte, begann die Verhandlung. Sei

(A/N: Für alle die es überlesen haben sollten „Sei" ist der Name von Tomas Anwalt lach)

verkündete ab Beginn das sein Mandant keine Aussage machen würde. Und dabei blieb es auch.

Selbst nachdem nun schon ein dritter ‚angeblicher' Augenzeuge aussagte und beschrieb wie brutal Shuichi den Mann angeblich ermordet hatte, hüllte er sich in schweigen.

Er starrte auf den Tisch, die ganze Zeit nirgendwo anders hin. Er wusste das Yuki und seine Freunde da waren, doch er traute sich nicht ihnen auch nur einen Blick zu zuwerfen.

Ihm war schlecht, ihm war schwindlig…sein ganzes Leben geriet aus der Bahn, er hörte das, was man über ihn sagte und schrie innerlich, dass es sich so nicht zugetragen hatte. Doch nach außen hin blieb er einfach still sitzen und ließ jedes Wort, jede Beschuldigung über sich ergehen.

Er wurde zusehends blasser, sodass selbst die Richterin nach zwei Stunden beschlossen hatte, die Verhandlung auf einen anderen Tag zu verlegen. Es brachte so nichts, denn Shuichi schwieg und die Zeugen fingen an sich zu widersprechen.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, doch solange der Sänger nicht den Mund aufmachte, kamen sie nicht weiter. Die Verhandlung wurde auf drei Tage später verschoben.

Wieder versuchte Yuki mit Shuichi zu sprechen, doch dieser wollte ihn nicht sehen und so ließen die Polizisten den Schriftsteller nicht zu ihm.

_Zweiter Verhandlungstag:_

Wie beim ersten Mal, welcher vor drei Tagen war, wurde Shuichi wieder von zwei Polizisten hinein geführt. Und wenn man es sagen konnte, wenn es überhaupt gehen konnte, so sah er noch schlechter aus

Wie eine Puppe, eine Puppe in der nur ein Funken Leben steckte um sich aufrecht zu halten. Blass und tot.

Die Verhandlung wurde fortgeführt. Doch dieses Mal saßen Yuki, Toma und Hiro nicht im Saal. Sie mussten draußen warten. Denn es war beschlossen worden sie nach vorne zu holen, sie sollten aussagen wie sie Shuichi kannten, und vor allem hoffte die Richterin sowie der Staatsanwalt, dass sich endlich in dem ‚Schuldigen' was regen würde.

Als Shuichi hörte wie man als ersten Hiro als Zeugen rein rief, zog sich in seinem Körper alles zusammen. Warum konnte man sie da nicht einfach raushalten, warum mussten seine Freunde da mit rein gezogen werden. Sie wussten doch gar nichts, also was bitte sollten sie denn erzählen?

Nachdem die Richterin die Formalitäten über Hiros Stand geklärt hatte fragte sie: „Wie gut sind sie mit dem Angeklagten befreundet?"

Hiro sah auf Shuichi, doch dieser sah wieder auf den Tisch und zeigte keine Regung nach außen hin. „Sehr gut, wir sind seit der Schule die besten Freunde, wir haben bisher fast unser ganzes Leben geteilt, wir gehen durch dick und dünn", Hiro sprach in ruhigen und langsamen Worten.

„Wissen sie wo der Angeklagte am 02.06 um ca. 23:30 Uhr war?" fragte die Richterin. Hiro schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir hatten vorher wie jeden Tag Probe, die ging an diesem Abend bis ca. halb elf, also um einiges länger als sonst. Wir haben danach zusammen mit unserem Keyboarder das Studio verlassen und noch einen kleinen Moment geredet, müsste so kurz vor elf gewesen sein, als sich unsere Wege getrennt haben".

Hiro tat es leid, dass er kein Alibi für seinen besten Freund hatte. „Würden sie ihrem Freund zutrauen, dass dieser den Mord begangen hat, weil, sagen wir mal, er Lust darauf hatte?" fragte der Staatsanwalt.

Hiro blickte den Anwalt mehr als böse an. „NEIN! Shuichi ist kein kaltblütiger Mörder, er hasst normalerweise Gewalt und könnte nicht mal einer Fliege Leid zu fügen, egal warum er das getan hat und egal was alle Leute vor mir ausgesagt haben, er hatte einen Grund, einen Grund der ihn dazu bewogen hat dies zu tun…"

„Und Welchen?" fragte die Richterin. Ein leises Seufzten war von Hiro zu hören. „D-das weiß…ich nicht".

„Danke, das war alles, sie können sich dort hinten hinsetzten, ich möchte als nächstes mit dem Zeugen Toma Seguchi reden".

Hiro nahm Platz und Toma ging an ihm vorbei.

Immer noch regte sich nichts in Shuichi, wie auch am ersten Verhandlungstag schrie er innerlich, er rief nach Hilfe, nach Armen die ihn geborgen umfingen, doch dass alles war in seinem Unterbewusstsein.

Hiro tat es wie auch Toma und den anderen Freunden die bei den ‚Zuschauern' saßen weh, den Wirbelwind so zu sehen. Das was dort neben Tomas Anwalt Sei saß war nicht DER Shindou Shuichi den sie kannten.

„Sagen sie mir Mr. Seguchi, wie sie den Angeklagten kennen, was denken sie, über den Mord?"

Toma blickte in seiner gefassten Mine die Richterin an. „Was ich über den Angeklagten erzählen kann ist nur Positives, ich habe ihn damals bei N-G unter Vertrag genommen und seither hat er sich immer von einer sehr guten Seite gezeigt. Durch private Zufälle habe ich mehr mit ihm zu tun gehabt und ich denke nicht das er diesen Mann vorsätzlich getötet hat!"

Der Staatanwalt räusperte sich „Die Leiche des Mannes, wurde in einem brutalen Zustand vorgefunden, so als hätte der Angeklagte Spaß gehabt dies zu tun…"

„Sind sie wahnsinnig, dass können sie nicht sagen, Shuichi Shindou hat noch nie einem Menschen was zu leide getan er könnte dies gar nicht…"

„Aber er HAT ES" schrie der Anwalt nun.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Zum ersten Mal nahm Hiro der den Blick nicht von seinem Freund abgewendet hatte ein leichtes Zittern wahr.

„Ja, er hat es, aber ich bezweifle das er es aus freiwilligen Stücken getan hat", Toma musste sich erst einen Moment beruhigen bevor er diese Worte wieder in seinem üblichen Ton sagen konnte.

„Und wieso sollte er es sonst getan haben?" fragte der Staatsanwalt, der nun auch wieder zu seinem üblichen Ton griff. „Das weiß ich nicht, vielleicht aus Notwehr…"

Die Richterin seufzte leise. „Danke Mr. Seguchi, nehmen sie bitte dort hinten Platz". Danach wendet sich die Richterin zu Shuichi um. „Nun Mr. Shindou, diese zwei Aussagen waren dem Gegenüber sehr identisch und glaubhaft im Gegensatz zu denen, die gegen sie Sprechen, wollen sie immer noch nichts sagen?". Shuichi schwieg weiter. „Verdammt Shu rede endlich" schrie Hiro schon fast. Dafür wurde er sogleich zu Recht gewiesen.

Doch etwas geschah, Shu hob seinen Kopf und sah zum ersten Mal zögerlich in die Runde, die erste Geste die er seit seiner Festnahme machte. Doch kurz darauf senke er den Kopf wieder. „I-ich….", brachte er schwerlich über die Lippen. Danach brach er in sich zusammen.

**_A/N: Ok bin ich Tot oder Tot...oder... najaaa.. -g- -kommi bettel blick aufsetzt-_**


	5. Chapter 5

.: Guiltily:.

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Autorin:** Blackball  
**Kapitel:** 5 von 9  
**Status:** abgeschlossen, restlichen Kapitel folgen jede Woche!  
**Wörter:** 1046  
**Pairing:** Shuichi x Yuki und angedeutet K x Hiro  
**Genre:** Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** Die ersten 8 Kapitel PG 13 das letzte NC-17 (adult)  
**Warnung:** Ziemlich durchgeknallte Story  
**Hinweiß:** Ich mache nur sehr kurze Kapitel alle so ca an die 1000 Wörte, aufgrund, dass das lesen von manchen langen Storys anstrengend ist lach!  
**Summary:** Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck, der nicht mal einer nervigen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, wird des Mordes verdächtigt. Keiner will das Glauben, doch die beweise werden erdrückend. Und der Sänger hüllt sich in Schweigen!

**_Joan Lillian Potter: -klein angekrochen komm- wie versprochen gleich das nächste Chap -lächeln- magst du mich nu wiedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? -g- -hoff- Die Stelle hier ist zwar auch wieder fies aber nicht soooo schlimm XD Viel Spaß beim lesen -dich knuddelz-_**

**KAPITEL 5**

Yuki befand sich vor dem Verhandlungssaal und lief nervös hin und her. Wie lange brauchten die denn noch und viel schlimmer war für ihn die Frage: Was ging da drinnen vor sich?

Als zwei Sanitäter an ihm vorbei in den Gerichtssaal gingen, wagte er schon eine grausige Vermutung. Die Menschen verließen den Saal und Yuki stand dort und hielt Ausschau nach Toma oder zumindest Hiro. Als er Toma entdeckte lief er zu ihm. „Verdammt was soll das denn jetzt?" Yuki deutete auf die Menschen. Toma seufzte leise. „Deine Aussage wird noch mal zwei Tage verschoben". „Warum? Was ist den passiert?"

Hiro trat dazu, mit bleichem Gesicht. „Shu ist zusammen gebrochen".

So schnell wie Yuki nun an ihnen vorbei rannte, konnte ihn keiner Aufhalten, er stummste einige Leute bei Seite die seinen Weg in den Gerichtssaal kreuzten. Er wollte jetzt verdammt noch mal zu seinem dummen Baka. Doch sehr weit kam er nicht, ein Polizist hielt ihn fest und schnell wurden es drei, die mit aller Mühe versuchten den aufgebrachten Schriftsteller Eiri Yuki von dem Angeklagten fern zu halten.

Sie drückten ihn ziemlich grob wieder aus dem Saal. Yuki konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf Shu werfen, wie er mittlerweile auf dem Boden lag und die zwei Sanitäter sich um ihn kümmerten. Außen wurde er schon von K und Toma festgehalten, die den Polizisten versicherten, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hinein lassen würden. Yuki tobte vor Wut.

_Dritter Verhandlungstag:_

Wieder saß der blondhaarige Autor vor dem Verhandlungssaal und wartete darauf endlich seine Aussage machen zu können. Und vor allem Shuichi zu sehen. Toma, K und Hiro hatten den ganzen morgen auf ihn eingeredet sich im Zaum zu halten, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun.

Das man dies gerade ihm sagen musste, IHM, der seine Gefühle immer unter Kontrolle hatte, nun ja in der letzten Zeit traf dies nicht mehr so ganz zu.

Als er hinein gerufen wurde, fiel sein erster Blick auf Shuichi, der so wie er es kannte mit dem Blick nur auf den Tisch fixiert war. Er sah nicht besser aus als vorher, doch zum Glück wieder um einiges lebendiger als an dem Tag, an den dem er ihn bei den Sanitätern gesehen hatte. Die Richterin klärte wieder die Formalitäten ab und schwieg dann einen Moment.

„Nun, wären sie bitte so freundlich uns zu sagen, wie lange sie den Angeklagten schon kennen und wie ihre Beziehung zu ihm ist?" Yuki hatte seine eiskalte Mine aufgesetzt, der einzige Schutz der ihm im Moment half seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.

„Ich kenn ihn nun seit 3 Jahren… glaube ich, könnte auch schon etwas länger sein" begann er.

„Mein erster Eindruck damals von ihm war eher das er ein nerviger und ungeheim fordernder Zeitgenosse ist, dass jedoch hat sich geändert…"

„Als sie mit ihm zusammen gekommen sind?" Warf der Staatsanwalt ein. Yuki blickte ihn wie einige der ‚Zuschauer' an. Sogar Shuichi hob nun wieder seinen Kopf.

„Genau, mit diesem Zeitpunkt hat sich mein Eindruck von ihm geändert…" sprach Yuki leise und in einem Kühlen Ton weiter. „Er ist ein lebensfreudiger Mensch, der sich von nichts und niemanden unterkriegen lässt, der sich vielleicht einschüchtern lässt und einiges mit sich machen lässt, aber er ist kein Mensch der KALTBLÜTIG mordet".

Shuichi begann zu zittern. „Sind sie sich da so sicher? Ich meine, sie waren ja wohl nicht immer die ganze Zeit bei ihm…andere Frage erzählen sie von dem 02.06!" Bat der Anwalt.

„Ja da bin ich mir sicher, Shuichi könnte nicht mal einer Fliege was zu leide tun…"

/Da sind sich wohl alle einig, krochen der Richterin die Gedanken bei Yukis Aussage durch den Kopf.

„Am 02.06 saß ich wie jeden Abend an meinem Laptop. Um kurz nach zwölf die Nacht blickte ich auf die Uhr und musste mich schon wundern das er noch nichts von sich hatte hören lassen, also beschloss ich erst mal ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und abzuwarten. Ich denke es müsste so zwanzig nach zwölf gewesen sein als ich hörte wie ein Schlüssel in die Haustür gesteckt wurde… ich beschloss meine Sorge fallen zu lassen und schnell wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Schließlich kommt Shuichi immer bevor er schlafen geht eh noch mal zu mir….".

Er seufzte leise. „…nur an diesem Abend nicht… also stand ich wieder auf um nach ihm zu sehen. Er lag in seinem Bett hatte die Decke bis zur Nase hochgezogen und schlief…mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen…".

Shuichi sah auf Yuki, noch immer zitterte er. Doch ihn wunderte es, diese Worte von ihm zu hören. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, Yuki hatte sich Sorgen gemacht!

„Nun, dann bleibt leider immer noch die frage was zwischen kurz vor Elf und zwanzig nach zwölf geschehen ist", meldete sich der Staatsanwalt erneut zur Sprache.

„Mr. Shindou, NUR sie können uns das beantworten, denn wenn sie jetzt nicht reden, dann müssen sie mit den Folgen rechnen und die werden lebenslänglich sein".

„Das können sie nicht machen, er hat doch nichts getan" schrie Yuki nun.

„Er hat einen Menschen umgebracht…" entgegnete der Anwalt ihm im gleichen Ton.

„Verdammt, da muss was passiert sein, sonst hätte er das nie getan ich glaube nicht das er SPASS hatte so was zu tun…"

Shu blickte immer nervöser werdend von einem zum anderen.

„Ich sagte nicht dass er Spaß hatte….". Der Staatsanwalt verdrehte die Augen.

„Sagen sie, haben sie vielleicht doch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt und da ist mehr passiert?" fragte der Staatsanwalt nach einem kleinen Moment Ruhe an Yuki gewandt. „W-was wollen sie damit sagen, dass ich diesen Mann…"

„NEIN…ER HAT DAMIT ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS ZU TUN, VERDAMMT ICH WAR ES DOCH" alle im Gerichtssaal erschraken. Shu hatte sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben und stemmte die Hände auf dem Tisch.

„Machen sie mit mir was sie wollen, aber fangen sie nicht an irgendwelche Tatsachen zu verdrehen", murmelte Shuchi. „Tatsachen, Mr. Shindou, Tatsachen die wir nicht wissen?" fragte die Richterin. Shu sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

Yuki wurde gebeten sich nun nach hinten zu begeben, als er an Shu vorbei ging murmelte er: „Ich liebe dich…".

Shu riss die Augen auf, verfolgte ihn mit seinem Blick. Hatte er sich eben verhört…sagte Yuki ihm das er ihn liebte…war das eben nur alles Vorstellung gewesen?

Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er sah seinen Anwalt an. „Ich werde reden, aber nur…wenn alle verschwinden, die hier nicht gebraucht werden…alle…" murmelte er leise.


	6. Chapter 6

.: Guiltily:.

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Autorin:** Blackball  
**Kapitel:** 6 von 9  
**Status:** abgeschlossen, restlichen Kapitel folgen jede Woche!  
**Wörter:** 1013  
**Pairing:** Shuichi x Yuki und angedeutet K x Hiro  
**Genre:** Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** Die ersten 8 Kapitel PG 13 das letzte NC-17 (adult)  
**Warnung:** Ziemlich durchgeknallte Story  
**Hinweiß:** Ich mache nur sehr kurze Kapitel alle so ca an die 1000 Wörte, aufgrund, dass das lesen von manchen langen Storys anstrengend ist lach!  
**Summary:** Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck, der nicht mal einer nervigen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, wird des Mordes verdächtigt. Keiner will das Glauben, doch die beweise werden erdrückend. Und der Sänger hüllt sich in Schweigen!

**A/N: Sooooo da bin ich wieder -g- seit froh das die Story abgeschlossen ist, sonst würde ich net so schnell hochladen -lach-**

**_Joan Lillian Potter: Dankeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -knuddelz- für dein Kommiiii, hab mich wie immer tierisch gefreut -g- Öhm...ja sorry wegen der blöden stelle...-g- aber es wird immer harmloser mit den Enden -lach- HDL_**

* * *

**KAPITEL 6**

Sei Nickte und stand auf, er murmelte leise Worte mit der Richterin und dem Staatsanwalt. Im ‚Publikum' wurde es unruhig.

„Nun wir werden eine kleine Pause machen, dürfte ich alle bitten sich vor den Saal zu begeben", kündete die Richterin an und erhob sich. Alle verließen nach und nach den Raum, Yuki musste von Toma mitgezogen werden.

„Nun?" fragte die Richterin, als nur noch sie, der Staatsanwalt, der Anwalt und Shu selbst im Raum waren.

„Ja, ich habe…ihn umgebracht….wie es schon fest steht, a-aber ich habe…mich gewährt…ich…ich…."

„Verdammt…" schrie Yuki außen. „Ich dreh hier noch durch". Hiro saß auf einer kleinen Bank und war sichtlich fertig mit den Nerven. K hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und versucht den jungen Gitarristen ein wenig mit dem Kopf über Wasser zu halten.

Als sie erneut den Raum betraten und sich gerade wieder gesetzt hatten, erhob sich die Richterin sogleich wieder. „Ich bitte sie aufzustehen, wegen der Urteilsverkündung".

„Was?" rief Toma ziemlich laut.

„Wir haben eben keine Pause gemacht, sondern die Tatsachen ans Licht gebracht, also seinen sie nun still". Erklärte der Staatsanwalt.

„Aufgrund der eben genannten Tatsachen, die mehr als Glaubwürdig waren, wird Shindou Shuichi freigesprochen. Sie können sich wieder setzten".

Zögerlich nahmen alle im Raum wieder Platz. Yuki starrte zu Hiro, Hiro zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte dem gleichen fragenden Gesicht von Toma entgegen.

„Die Gründe die uns eben genannt worden sind, belegen um so mehr den Beweiß das Shindou den Mord begangen hat, jedoch legen sie offen den Beweiß hin das nicht er der wirkliche Angeklagte ist, sondern der Tote selbst. Aufgrund dieser Lage ist er wegen Notwehr freizusprechen", die Richterin schloss mit diesen Worten die Verhandlung.

Der Saal leerte sich. Nur Yuki, Suguru, K, Toma, Ryuichi, Hiro und die Richterin sowie die Anwälte waren noch da. Auch Shu saß noch auf seinem Stuhl. Nur langsam erhob er sich, und nun blickte er zum ersten Mal seine Freunde an. Yuki ging auf ihn zu und keiner hielt ihn dieses Mal davon ab.

Er legte die Arme um ihn. Viele Fragen waren noch offen und er sowie alle Freunde von Shu hätten gerne gleich gewusst was passiert ist, doch Zeit heilt bekanntlich wunden und außerdem brachte Zeit antworten.

„Komm, lass uns nach hause gehen, du bist sicher Müde", sagte Yuki leise. Er klang besorgt, so dass Shu ihn anblickte. Yuki hatte vielleicht einmal in seinem Leben ihm gegenüber einen solchen besorgten Ton aufgelegt. Und es tat gut, es tat gut das der Mann den er liebte sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

Als sie gerade den Gerichtssaal verlassen wollten hielt der Staatsanwalt sie zurück. „Mr. Shindou, sie sollten sich einen Psychologen suchen", ermahnte er Shu eindringlich. Tomas Anwalt Sei lachte höhnisch. „Hören sie mal, der Junge braucht keinen Psychologen, er braucht Urlaub, außerdem hat er die besten Psychologen die es gibt….seine Freunde"!

„Hey wach auf…Shuichi, na los, es ist halb neun", Yuki sprach leise und strich dem kleinen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Was…?" murmelte Shu verschlafen. Nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete er die Augen.

„Na du sollst aufstehen, ich will mit dir Frühstücken und dann noch schnell in die Stadt, was einkaufen und Koffer packen…".

Shu richtete sich auf „Frühstücken….einkaufen? KOFFER PACKEN?"

Yuki stand auf „Komm, ich erklär es dir beim Frühstück".

Shu hatte jetzt zwei nächste in seinem weichen Bett gelegen und konnte endlich mal wieder schlafen. Essen tat er noch wenig, sein Magen wollte nach dem ganzen Stress nicht wirklich viel. Aber sein ganzes Gemüht schien sich wieder zu beruhigen und umzuwandeln. Gestern hatte er es sich nehmen lassen Hiro auszulachen weil Suguru so blöd war und ihm Tomatensaft übergegossen hatte.

„Nun…", begann Yuki nachdem er den letzten bissen hintergeschluckt hatte. „Wir werden heute Nachmittag wegfliegen, du und ich…naja und die anderen, also K und Hiro noch. Suguru und Toma, können beide nicht".

„Wie wegfliegen?" fragte Shuichi sehr erstaunt.

„Naja in den Urlaub, entspannen, Spaß haben, und deswegen müssen wir noch in die Stadt ich brauch noch ein bisschen was und du sicher auch…".

Shu verstand immer noch nicht ganz, aber lächelte. Denn eines verstand er, Er und Yuki würden Urlaub machen.

Warum? Wahrscheinlich wegen den Worten seines Anwaltes. Aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er hätte seinen Yuki für sich, nur für sich, kein Laptop…gut K und Hiro, aber irgendwie glaubte Shu fast, das die beiden, andere Sachen zu tun hatten.

„Uahhhh jaaaa klar", platzen die Worte aus Shus Mund, „Ich geh mich schnell umziehen und dann können wir…", in seiner Freude sprang er auf und riss seinen Teller vom Tisch der mit einem lauten Klirr in stücke zersprang. Shu räusperte sich „Da waren's nur noch zwei, ich sollte mal ein neues Set Teller besorgen", er wollte sich gerade bücken und seinen Dreck wegmachen als Yuki in festhielt. „Lass, ich mach das…mach dich fertig das wir weg können!"

„Sag mal hab ich nur das Gefühl, oder flirten die beiden miteinander?"

„Wer?" Fragte Yuki und blickte von der Zeitschrift auf.

Sie lagen am Strand und ließen sich rundum von der Sonne verwöhnen.

„Na wer schon, du liest also kannst du nicht flirten und sonst kenn ich hier nur noch zwei Leute…".

Yuki hätte am liebsten laut gelacht über Shus Erklärung doch er hielt sich zurück und sah kurz zum Wasser wo K und Hiro sich gerade befanden.

„Sieht so aus, als würden wir abfärben", meinte Yuki und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitschrift.

„Wie das ist alles? Da muss man doch nachhelfen". „Hey Baka…lass deine Finger aus anderen Beziehungen, du weißt das geht nicht gut". Yukis eiskalter Ton ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Yuki merkte dies, und es tat ihm wirklich Leid. Zugeben würde er es natürlich nicht.

„Krümmer dich lieber um unsere Beziehung", fügte der Schriftsteller in einem viel freundlichern Ton hinzu. „Wie? Was?".

„Zum Beispiel in dem du mich küsst?" Yuki blickte ihn an und konnte sich nun ein verschmitztes grinsen nicht verkneifen. „H-hier sind so viele Leute….", stammelte Shu.

/Wie süß, dachte Yuki sogleich. Zog Shu an sich und küsste ihn sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich. „Na und, du sagtest doch selbst du kennst hier keinen außer die zwei da im Wasser…".

* * *

**_A/N: Und wie fandet ihr es... die stelle ist doch eigentlich nicht soo fies, oder?_**


	7. Chapter 7

.: Guiltily:.

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Autorin:** Blackball  
**Kapitel:** 7 von 9  
**Status:** abgeschlossen, restlichen Kapitel folgen jede Woche!  
**Wörter: **924  
**Pairing:** Shuichi x Yuki und angedeutet K x Hiro  
**Genre:** Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** Die ersten 8 Kapitel PG 13 das letzte NC-17 (adult)  
**Warnung:** Ziemlich durchgeknallte Story  
**Hinweiß:** Ich mache nur sehr kurze Kapitel alle so ca an die 1000 Wörte, aufgrund, dass das lesen von manchen langen Storys anstrengend ist lach!

**Summary:** Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck, der nicht mal einer nervigen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, wird des Mordes verdächtigt. Keiner will das Glauben, doch die beweise werden erdrückend. Und der Sänger hüllt sich in Schweigen!

**_A/N: Huhu Leutz, da bin ich wieder. Sorry war jetzt 1 Woche in Hamburg -seufzt- daher kein neues Chap.. aber eigentlich dachte ich ich hätte 7 hier schon hochgeladen...-grummel- wie man sich täuschen kann... aber dafür setzt ich jetzt 8 gleich hinterher -gg-_**

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_**

* * *

****

**KAPITEL 7**

Die folgenden drei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Shuichi und Yuki sollten Recht behalten. K und Hiro verzogen sich immer öfters irgendwohin. Sie beide quittierten dies nur immer mit einem leisen Seufzen.

Als sie gerade alle vier nach dem Abendessen auf dem Weg zu ihren Zimmern waren, griff Shu nach Yukis Hand. Dieser blieb stehen und sah den Sänger an. „L-lass uns noch ein wenig an den Strand gehen, ja?"

Shu würde reden wollen, da war sich Yuki sicher, auch K und Hiro dachten sogleich daran. Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen leise nebeneinander am Strand entlang.

Yuki wartete geduldig darauf, dass der jüngere anfing zu sprechen. Dieser setzte sich nach einem kurzen Moment in den Sand und Yuki gesellte sich neben ihn. „Ich…ich…".

Es ging also wirklich darum, sonst würde der Kleine nicht so stottern.

„Lass dir Zeit", gab der blonde Schriftsteller ruhig von sich.

„Ich weiß diese Verhandlung hat bei euch nur Fragen aufgeworfen, und ich meine eigentlich habt ihr alle die Antwort verdient, aber ich kann sie nicht jedem sagen, dass kann ich nicht, ich habe schon die letzten zwei Tage mit mir kämpfen müssen das ich dir erzähle was wirklich los war…".

„Du weißt ich zwinge dich nicht dazu…" Shu nickte. „Ich will es aber …nur es fällt mir nicht leicht, ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll…".

„Am besten dort was an dem Abend passiert ist…", Yuki zog seine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der dünnen Jacke und steckte sich eine an.

„Die Proben an dem Tag waren echt schlimm, K erschien mir wie ein Tyrann…nun ja später hab ich dann mit Hiro und Suguru das Studio verlassen, wir haben noch ein wenig geredet und sind dann unsere Wege gegangen. Ich war eh schon so spät dran und hab dann die Abkürzung über den Park gemacht. Summte gemütlich vor mich her und irgendwann hatte ich das Gefühl das ich verfolgt werde, aber als ich mich umdrehte war dort niemand, ich hab gedacht das es an meiner Müdigkeit lag und wollte weitergehen, aber noch bevor ich wirklich etwas bemerkt hatte, war das letzte was ich spürte ein höllischer schmerz im Bauch", er atmete einmal tief durch.

„Das nächste was ich weiß ist, als ich die Augen aufschlug, da stand ein Mann vor mir, er grinste mich an und meinte, dass ich endlich mal eine Abreibung verdient hätte. Ich kannte diesen Mann nicht, er widerte mich an…und…dann.. ich…". Shu liefen die Tränen den Wangen runter. „Er hat dir was angetan?" Fragte Yuki ruhig, doch innerlich brodelte es schon vor Wut in ihm. Shu nickte und begann zu erzählen, zu erzählen wie der Mann ihn berührte sich an ihm rächen wollte, ihm weh tat, sich holte was er sich holen wollte.

(A/N: da viele Leute Probleme haben Rape zu lesen, lass ich das jetzt mal und führe es nicht aus. Ich schreib es zwar sonst immer, aber zu viele beschweren sich…also denkt es euch wenn ihr wollt…und bloß net zu harmlos!)

Shu erzählte und erzählte.

„Er sagte mir wenn ich nur den Mund aufmachen würde, es irgendjemanden erzählen wollte dann würde er meine Freunde umbringen, alle! Sie erst Quälen und sie dann in den sicheren Tod führen…und dann…fiel er wieder über mich her… ich war wie in Trance, ich …ich wollte nicht das man irgendjemanden das Leben versaute nur weil ich dran Schuld bin…"

„Schuld? An was denn bitte?" Shu zuckte mit den Schultern, dass wusste er selbst nicht. „Ich…ich ergriff etwas und spürte einen schmerz in meiner hand, irgendwie war mir klar das es ein Stück Glas war, ich rammte es ihm vor lauter Angst in die Schulter und er ließ von mir ab, als er erneut auf mich zustürzte, da…da…",

„Da hast du es wieder in seinen Köper gerammt?" vermutete Yuki.

„Ja, in seine Brust, erneut taumelte er zurück, und dann zog er auf einmal eine Waffe, ich weiß nicht mehr wie es dazu kam das ich diese auf einmal in der Hand hatte, mir war es egal ich schoss auf ihn…nicht nur einen Schuss…ich drückte noch ab als die Waffe nur noch Klack machte und nichts mehr aus dem Lauf kam…irgendwann gaben meine Beine nach und ich stürzte zu Boden. Erst als ich Stimmen hörte stand ich auf und rannte, rannte um mein Leben, ich hatte solche Angst, die Waffe hatte ich immer noch in den Händen, ich feuerte sie in den Fluss…rannte bis zu unserem Haus…alles was ich in diesem Moment wollte, war ins Bett, dir nicht begegnen, hoffen das dies ein Traum war. Und ganz ehrlich irgendwie glaubte ich auch am nächsten Morgen das es nur ein Traum war…sicher meine Kleidung verriet mir…das es Wirklichkeit war…aber es war einfacher es als Albtraum abzustempeln als darunter zu Leiden, erst als die Polizei mich bei Hiro mitnahm…", er seufzte leise „…war alles vorbei…ich wollte nichts mehr sagen ich wollte euch nicht ansehen, mir war das peinlich, peinlich was der Kerl mit mir gemacht hat, wie er es gemacht hat, ich wollte nicht das ihr mich angewidert anseht…ich konnte nichts sagen. Aber als du auf einmal sagtest das du mich liebst….da da ist irgendwas mit mir passiert…".

„Daraufhin hast du angefangen zu erzählen?" fragte Yuki. Shu nickte. Dann verstummten beide für lange Zeit. Yuki musste das alles erst mal verdauen.

Er konnte sich das ganze Geschehen schon zusammen reimen, doch es dann aus dem Mund des Sängers zu hören. Er musste leiden weil er seine Freunde beschützen wollte. Aber warum hatte dieser Mann es auf ihn abgesehen, Shuichi sagte selbst er kannte ihn nicht. Dies war die eine offene Frage die ihm blieb.


	8. Chapter 8

.: Guiltily:.

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Autorin:** Blackball  
**Kapitel:** 8 von 9  
**Status:** abgeschlossen, restlichen Kapitel folgen jede Woche!  
**Wörter:** 1074  
**Pairing:** Shuichi x Yuki und angedeutet K x Hiro  
**Genre:** Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** Die ersten 8 Kapitel PG 13 das letzte NC-17 (adult)  
**Warnung:** Ziemlich durchgeknallte Story  
**Hinweiß:** Ich mache nur sehr kurze Kapitel alle so ca an die 1000 Wörte, aufgrund, dass das lesen von manchen langen Storys anstrengend ist lach!  
**Summary:** Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck, der nicht mal einer nervigen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, wird des Mordes verdächtigt. Keiner will das Glauben, doch die beweise werden erdrückend. Und der Sänger hüllt sich in Schweigen!

**_A/N: Sooo wie versprochen gleich Chap 8 Hinterher -g- Ich laber jetzt auch nicht viel davor... -lach- Viel Spaß beim Lesen_**

* * *

**KAPITEL 8**

„Komm lass uns zurück gehen" Yuki stand auf und reichte Shu seine Hand. Dieser ergriff sie dankbar und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Stumm liefen sie fast den ganzen Weg nebeneinander zum Hotel zurück.

„Y-yuki?" Shu blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Ja?".

„Was…denkst du jetzt von mir…widere ich dich an?" Das war wohl die größte Angst die er im Moment hatte.

Der ältere betrachtet ihn einen Moment und wollte ihn schon fragen ob das ein Scherz war, doch selbst Shu würde darüber keine Scherze machen. „Das einzige was mich anwidert ist dieser Kerl…es widert mich an wie er so mit dir umgehen konnte", er legte einen Arm um Shu und zog ihn an sich ran. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir das ersparen können, ich wünschte ich wäre an diesem Abend nicht wieder in mein Büro geflüchtet…und was ich über dich denke? Nicht anders als vorher, ich…denke, dass du irgendwo immer noch die kleine Nervensäge bist, auch wenn das im Moment wohl alles noch gezügelt ist, ich denke das du immer noch der Mensch bist den ich…den…ich…" Yuki brach ab, wieder mal konnte er es nicht sagen. „Schon gut…" Shu lächelte, „Ich liebe dich auch…Yuki…".

Der Urlaub neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und es war schon kein Geheimnis mehr das K und Hiro nun auch mehr als Arbeitskollegen waren.

Shu machte sich immer darüber lustig, von wegen wenn er keinen Bock mehr hätte dann könnte Hiro ihn verführen und er selbst könnte heim.

Der letzte Abend war angebrochen und sie saßen alle beim essen. „Ich würde am liebsten hier bleiben…" schmatzte Shu mit vollem Mund. Hiro entgegnete mit einem nicht wirklich leereren Mund „Nich..nur du…". K hingegen redete schon wieder von der Arbeit, worauf Yuki ihn immer wieder zu Recht wies, dass er es langsam angehen sollte und wenn er Shu zu sehr unter Druck setzten würde, dann würde K nicht mal mehr dazu kommen seine Waffe auch nur zu ziehen. Worauf wieder alle lachen mussten.

Shu fühlte sich gut. Seit er Yuki erzählt hatte was passiert war, schien sein Leben wieder in die richtige Richtung zu laufen.

„Ach Mensch, der letzte Abend…", sagte Shu traurig und stand auf dem Balkon des schönen gemütlichen Zimmers. Yuki packte gerade seinen Koffer und auch nebenbei schon ein wenig den des Jüngeren.

„Ja, es war wirklich schön und auch wenn ich selbst noch bleiben wollte, ich muss in einer Woche mein Buch abgeben…".

„Und wie weit bist du damit?"

„Ich hab noch nicht angefangen…".

„WAS? Das heißt ja das du wieder durcharbeiten wirst".

„Na zum Glück dann muss ich deine Visage nicht ertragen…", scherzte Yuki kühl. Und Shu glaubte einen Moment es wäre ihm ernst.

„Also wirklich…", fing er an zu schimpfen und packte einen Stapel Kleidung in den Koffer „…manchmal glaube ich du willst mich an der Nase rumführen, bei dir weiß man gar nicht mehr wann du es ernst meinst und wann nicht, ich sollte mir einen Übersetzer für dich holen, damit ich weiß wann ich ausrasten darf und wann ich grinsen muss… also…", Yuki hörte sich das mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Tja…ich werde immer ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln bleiben…" „Falsch mit 5" korrigierte Shu ihn. „Und was ist mit den zwei die schon offen sind?"

„Das eine ist deine Vergangenheit und das zweite die netten drei Worte im Gerichtssaal".

„Du …Yuki…" Shu hatte sich mit dem Rücken an den Körper des Autors gedrückt. Beide standen auf dem Balkon und blickten ein letztes mal in de Friedliche Nacht hinaus. „Ja…"

„Ich will…ich will …", die Nervosität jagte ungehindert durch den Körper des jungen Sängers. „Du willst…", Yuki küsste sanft den Nacken des kleineren und strich mit einer Hand über dessen Schultern die Arme hinunter. „…Das?". Shuichi keuchte leise. „Jaa…".

Mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen.

Immer schneller pulsierte Shuichis Blut bei diesen durchdringenden

Liebkosungen und unwillkürlich öffnete er seinen Mund leicht, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Sanft packte Yuki Shus Schultern und drehte ihn herum. Das Gefühlschaos im Inneren des jungen Sängers brach aus, er hielt sich leicht an ihm fest um den aufkommenden Schwindel zu überwinden.

Mit seinen schmalen Finger wanderte er an Yukis Armen hoch, strich sanft über die geschmeidige Haut des älteren und versteckte einen Moment sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen. Er fühlte sich einfach nur frei.

„Willst du es wirklich?" sorgvoll und vorsichtig drückte Yuki ihn von sich weg um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Diese Augen blickten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verlangen und Nervosität an, aber nicht mit Angst.

„Ja…ich will dich! Deinen Körper spüren, mit dir verbunden sein…ich will alles vergessen, in die Zukunft voraussehen nicht in die Vergangenheit…in unsere Zukunft…".

Yuki lächelte. Einen Moment dachte er das er den jüngeren mal überreden müsste, doch Autor zu werden.

Sanft schlang er einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn mit ins Zimmer, er dämmte das Licht und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Seine langen, warmen Finger, fuhren Vorsichtige, so als würden sie etwas Zerbrechliches aber Wundervolles berühren unter sein Hemd, und wanderten sanft erkundend über die heiße Haut.

Genüsslich machten sich auch Shus Hände auf Wanderschaft, er wollte den Körper seines Freundes ohne störende Kleidung berühren. Mit seinen Fingern wanderte er unter das Shirt, des anderen und strich sanft über dessen Unterbauch, bevor er es ihm auszog.

Auch in Yuki brannte dieses Verlangen und kurz darauf leistete Shus Shirt dem von Yuki Gesellschaft. Begierig sahen sie sich an.

Wie in Trance senkte Yuki seinen Kopf dem von Shu entgegen, begierig blickten sie sich in die Augen und schlossen diese erst als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Forschend begann Yuki mit seiner Zunge, die zarten Lippen des Kleinen zu erkunden, Einlass zu verlangen, den er schneller bekam als er erhofft hatte. Ein heißes Gefecht begann und wurde von den Fingern, die gegenseitig über ihre Körper wanderten, noch angefeuert.

Yuki wollte sich Zeit lassen, mit allem was er an diesem Abend und in dieser Nacht tun würde, wollte das Shu es genießen konnte, dass dessen Gedanken allein ihm galten, ihm und sonst keinen. Leicht beflügelt wanderten seine Hände an den Armen seines Kleinen hinauf, ruhten einen Moment auf dessen Schultern und drückten ihn dann leicht nach hinten aufs Bett, erst als Shu richtig auf dem Bett lag und er halb auf ihm, löste er sich aus diesem Gefecht ihrer Zungen und sah ihn wieder an. Shuichis geschlossene Augen, sein halb geöffneter Mund, seine hitzigen Wangen, es trieb den Schriftsteller in einen Konflikt, einen Konflikt der Beherrschung.

* * *

**_Hehe ENDE...öhm... ne net die Story... die hat doch 9 Chaps...aber von dem Chap -sing- -lalala- bitte nicht umbringen... -lach- Gegen Kommis gibts das letzte Chap... und dann auf wünsche schreibe ich vielleicht auch noch eine Fortsetzung die K und Hiro noch um einiges nach vorne hebt -hihi-_**

**_Greez Blacky_**


	9. Chapter 9

.: Guiltily:.

**Fandom:** Gravitation  
**Autorin:** Blackball  
**Kapitel:** 9 von 9  
**Status:** abgeschlossen  
**Wörter:** 1690 (längstes Chap -g- klar Lemon -lol-)  
**Pairing:** Shuichi x Yuki und angedeutet K x Hiro  
**Genre:** Drama, Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** Die ersten 8 Kapitel PG 13 das letzte NC-17 (adult)  
**Warnung:** Ziemlich durchgeknallte Story  
**Hinweiß:** Ich mache nur sehr kurze Kapitel alle so ca an die 1000 Wörte, aufgrund, dass das lesen von manchen langen Storys anstrengend ist lach!  
**Summary:** Shuichi, der Sänger von Bad Luck, der nicht mal einer nervigen Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte, wird des Mordes verdächtigt. Keiner will das Glauben, doch die beweise werden erdrückend. Und der Sänger hüllt sich in Schweigen!

**A/N: So das ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel meiner Story -seufzt- Japp das letzte... einige werden mich wohl umbringen für die Fragen die Offen bleiben...wenn es gewünscht wird setzte ich eine Folgestory an in der ich versuchen werde die Offenen Frage zu klären...aber dazu müsst ihr sie mir stellen -g-. Nur hofft nicht zu schnell darauif da ab Monatg mein Studium losgeht -seufzt- Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Chap trotzdem !**

**_Joan Lillian Potter: Dir will ich ganz besonders danken, du hast mir wirklich zu jedem Chap ein Kommi geschrieben. Und ich habe mich immer sehr darüber gefreut... DANKEEEEE... hoffe du bist nicht zu böse wie die Story endet. Aber immerhin kommt jetzt wetten klein Cliff mehr -lach- Also viel Spaß bei der -g- Lemon!_**

* * *

****

**KAPITEL9**

Vorsichtig begann er küssend den Hals des anderen zu bedecken, wanderte tiefer, sein heißer Atme auf der Haut ließ den jungen Sänger eine Mischung aus leisen stöhnen und wimmern von sich geben.

Federleichte Küsse legten sich auf den Oberkörper des jüngeren und er resignierte jede kleinste Berührung durch ein leises wimmern. Spielerisch ließ Yuki seine Zunge über die linke Brustwarze des kleinen wandern, kreiste drum herum, saugte leicht daran und biss sanft hinein als diese sich aufgestellt hatte, wanderte er zur rechten, und quälte diese auf die gleiche wohltuende weiße.

Willig fuhr Shu mit seinen Fingern durch Yukis Haare, wurde eins mit ihnen. Wanderten mit ihnen tiefer. Als er erst den heißen Atmen an seinem Bauchnabel spürte und dann die feuchte warme Zunge die darum kreiste wurde sein aufstöhnen lauter, sein wimmern fordernder.

Ein Schwall von Hitze beflügelte den jungen Körper und hinterließ ein warmes kribbeln. Als Yuki begann an seinen Shorts herumzuspielen, zuckte er ungewollt ein wenig, so dass Yuki beschloss, noch ein wenig mit diesem Schritt zu warten.

Shu löste seine Finger aus den weichen Haaren seines Autors und vergrub sie im Bettlaken. Yuki umspielte geschickt mit den Fingern den Knöchel des kleineren wanderte mit leichter Berührung an den Waden hinauf zum Knie und strich ihm erst über die Außenseite der Oberschenkel und dann über die Innenseite. Was Shu wieder mit einem leisen Wimmern belohnte.

Er ließ sich Zeit, Zeit das der andere sich an die Berührungen genießen konnte, Zeit jeden Winkel vom Körper des anderen zu erkunden.

Er griff nach den ins Laken gekrallten Händen Shus und löste diese durch sanftes drüber streichen. Eine Hand legte er um seine Hüfte und drehte ihn auf den Bauch.

Yuki ließ sich auf seinen Beinen nieder, beugte sich über den braungebrannten schmalen Rücken hauchte mehrere heiße Küsse in dessen Nacken und fuhr mit einem Finger die Kontur dessen Wirbelsäule entlang. Sogleich bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf dem Körper des Sängers und seinem Mund entfloh ein langes seufzten.

Seine Haut fühlte sich weich und warm an, leicht schwitzig was verriet das er auf einem guten Weg war. Spielerisch neckten die Hände die empfindlichen Seiten des kleineren.

„Hmmm….Yukiiiii", murmelte er als dessen heißer Atme sein Ohr berührte.

Seinen Yuki so nah an sich zu spüren, die Funken seiner Leidenschaft so seidig weich auf seine haut fallen zu spüren, ließ in seinem Kopf einen angenehmen Schwindel auslösen und er genoss es. Mit jedem Funken seines noch normalen Denkens genoss er es.

Heiße Küsse verteilten sich erneut auf seinem Hals, wanderten tiefer, bedeckten die Schultern, wanderten tiefer über seine Wirbelsäule, an seinen Seiten entlang. Die gleiche Strecke strich er sanft mit seinen Fingern nach.

Erst als Shuichi ein leises ‚mehr' über die Lippen brachte erhob er sich von dessen Beinen, drehte ihn wieder um und zog ihn in seine Arme. Nach einem Kuss fragte Yuki ihn ernst „Wie viel mehr…?".

„Dich…ganz…in…mir" hauchte Shuichi, zu mehr war er nicht mehrfähig. Mit einem lächeln legten sich beide wieder und Yuki fuhr mit einem Finger die Konturen der Lippen seines Freundes nach. Dieser öffnete sogleich den Mund wieder ein bisschen. Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen und während ihre Zungen wieder in ein Gefecht ausbrachen, spielte Yuki mit dem Bund der Shorts, seines Freundes.

Dieses Mal zuckte der schmale zerbrechliche Körper unter ihm nicht wieder zusammen. Er erlaubte es, sich von seinen Lippen zu trennen und ihn von dem letzten Kleidungsstück welches seine erregte Männlichkeit bedeckte zu befreien.

In einem kurzen Moment von schwäche hätte er sich bei diesem Anblick am liebsten vergessen, sein vorhaben über Board geschmissen und wäre am liebsten leidenschaftlich über den Sänger hergefallen.

Er selbst befreite sich nun auch von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück, drängte seine Hüften eng an die des jüngeren und keuchte selbst leise auf. Shu schlag die Arme um sich.

Als Yuki seinen Unterleib eng an dem von Shuichis rieb, keuchte dieser laut auf. Verheißungsvoll und quälend langsam kroch Yuki an dem erhitzen und schwitzigen Körper des jungen hinunter, leckte fordernd über seine Männlichkeit und begann sanft seine Oberschenkel zu streicheln, die stellen mit den Fingern zu necken, an denen er besonders Empfindlich war.

Nachdem er Shu mehrere lang gezogene seufzter entlockt hatte umschloss er dessen Glied mit dem Mund. Umspielte die Eichel neckisch mit der Zunge, und bewegte seinen Kopf in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf und ab.

Ein lautes stöhnen durchschnitt die stehen geblieben Luft, leicht biss sich Shu auf seine Finger, um die weiteren Rufe der Erregung zu Unterdrücken. Doch es half nichts. Ein Feuerschwall durchzog seinen Körper und ließ ihn immer wieder laut aufstöhnen, diese ganzen Berührungen fühlten sich so unbeschreiblich an.

Der Wahnsinn der sich in seinem Kopf löste wurde immer größer, drohte ihn zu überfluten. Stufe für Stufe wanderte er, den mit Hitze gepflasterten Weg hinauf, nur um sich von oben in die angenehme kühle nach unten fallen zu lassen, doch bevor er nur an den Rand der Klippe blicken konnte, ließ Yuki von ihm ab. Streichelte ihn sanft und wartete bis sich der kleinere wieder beruhigt hatte.

Als dessen Atme wieder ruhiger wurde, feuchtete er seine Finger an und nahm sein Glied wieder auf. Begann erneut ihn zu necken. Mit einem Finger strich er über den verspannten Muskelring des Anus. Strich sanft darüber und wartete bis sich dieser ein wenig entspannte. Langsam drang er dann mit einem Finger ein. Shuichi stöhnte wieder laut auf, begann seinen Körper unter diesen Gefühlen winden zu lassen. Drückte ihm ein Becken entgegen, wollte mehr.

Als Yuki anfing den Finger langsam in ihm zu bewegen und wieder über sein Glied leckte, spürte der kleinere wie erneut langsam den Berg der Lust hinauf kroch.

Nach kurzer Zeit drang der Schriftsteller mit einem zweiten Finger hinzu, wartete einen Moment bis er sich sicher ein konnte das es Shuichi gut ging und fing wieder an sie zu bewegen, ihn zu weiten. Ein leises wimmern und kurz darauf Folgendes stöhnen, zeigte ihm wie weit der Sänger schon wieder war. Und er war Glücklich darüber.

„Ich will dich endlich, oh bitte….". Flehte Shuichi und richtete sich nun ein Stück auf. Yuki zog seine Finger zurück und richtete sich auf. Er blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und er lächelte. Wie gut es Shuichi tat, seinen Yuki lächeln zu sehen.

Behutsam drückte dieser den jungen Körper wieder in die weichen Kissen und leget sich nun zwischen ihn. Mit seinen Lippen umschloss er behutsam die seines Geliebten.

Während sie sich küssten drang er langsam in ihn ein, ließ sich Zeit dabei, hielt seine eigene aufgestaute Erregung zurück.

Ein angenehmer kurzer Schmerz durchzog Shuichis Körper und erklammerte sich laut keuchen an Yuki. Lustvoll Wimmernd konzentrierte er sich auf das Gefühl, dass Gefühl wie er in ihn eindrang und begann in auszufüllen. Leise Tränen liefen über seine erhitzend Wangen und fielen auf das weiche Kissen nieder. Es waren keine Tränen der angst, sondern Tränen der Lust, der Erleichterung.

Mit leichten Stößen bewegte sich Yuki in ihm, gab selbst immer wieder ein leises stöhnen von sich, genoss es wie Shuichi ihn berührte, wie seine Finger sanft über seinen Rücken wanderten, wie seine Lippen über seinen Hals wanderten.

Die stöße wurden immer Leidenschaftlicher, ihr stöhnen immer Lauter, die Hitze in ihren Körper stieg bis zur Unerträglichkeit an. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen.

Die Flut der Erregung, der Hitze, des aufkommenden Kribbelns im Körper riss Shuichi in die wohlig kühle tiefe, er schlag die arme um seinen Geliebten, schloss fest seine Augen und ließ sich einfach Fallen. Denn er wusste dass er nicht aufschlagen würde, er würde aufgefangen werden. Auch Yuki der noch die letzten zwei Mal tief in ihn eindrang, erreichte mit einem lauten erleichtert aufstöhnen seinen Höhepunkt.

Zwei schweißnasse Körper lagen aneinander geschlungen im trüben Licht der Lampe und blickten sich einfach nur glücklich an. Kein Wort fiel denn im Moment brauchten sie keine Worte um sich zu verstehen.

Einen Monat nachdem sie wieder zu Hause waren schien wieder alles beim alten zu sein. Shuichi schrieb mehr schlecht als recht Songtexte, worüber sich Suguru immer wieder aufregt.

Sakano erlitt einen Tag nach dem anderen einen Nervenzusammenbruch und Toma, war voll in seine Arbeit vertieft. Nur bei Hiro und K schien sich einiges geändert zu haben. K machte keine langen Arbeitstage mehr, ließ sie alle früh weg. Doch Shuichi war schon klar warum, er hatte eindeutig danach noch etwas Besseres zu tun, und ihn würde es nicht wundern wenn es etwas mit seinem besten Freund Hiro zu tun hätte.

„Hey Yukiiii, ich bin wieder zu Hause!" Rief der Sänger fröhlich und ging zielstrebig ins Wohnzimmer. Doch dort war Yuki nicht. /Komisch, ich dachte er hat frei, sein letztes Buch war doch ein großer Erfolg/.

Ohne weiter sich Gedanken darüber zu machen stürmte er in Yukis Arbeitzimmer. Sofort blickten ihn kühle viel sagende Augen an. „Verdammt Shuichi wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst nicht immer so hier reinplatzen, das nervt", meckerte der Schriftsteller. „Ich dachte du hast frei…?" Fragte der jüngere verwirrt. „Nein hab ich nicht das siehst du doch und nun lass mich endlich alleine". Shuichi verzog sich leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Im Flur lehnte er sich an die Wand und lächelte.

/Ja, es hat sich wirklich nichts geändert und ich bin dankbar dafür/. Er beschloss ein sonst so übliches Ritual fort zu führen, ging unter die Dusche und verzog sich danach ins Wohnzimmer vor den Fernseher. Aß mit Yuki einige Zeit später zu Abend, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und verdrückte sich erneut vor die Flimmer Kiste. Erst als es wirklich schon spät war, schaltete er das Gerät aus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bett.

Bevor er jedoch in sich schlafen legen wollte, ging er zu Yuki, stellte sich kurz hinter ihn, legte sanft die Arme um ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. „Guten Nacht Yuki…" dann verließ das Zimmer und legte er sich schlafen.

Auch wenn sich bei den Beiden nicht sichtlich viel geändert hatte, Shuichi lang nachts nicht mehr alleine im Bett, sehr oft kroch Yuki leise zu ihm, zog ihn in seine Arme und schlief ein.

Außerdem wusste Shuichi nun eines ganz sicher. Egal wie sich Yuki ihm gegenüber verhielt, er liebte ihn.

* * *

**Sooo das wars... Meine aller erste Gravitation Story. Ich schreib ja sonst nur HP oder Kizuna...aber ich wollte es eben mal versuchen -g- ich hoffe es ist mir so weit ganz gut gelungen -gg-**

**Greez at All**

**Blacky**


End file.
